Boredom
by Madameroro16
Summary: so this is my first ever Fanfic please tell the honest truth about what you think please Alec met magnus five times in his life AUxAH abuse and trigger themes rated M just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

boredom that's what leads to most stupid decisions like the decision i was facing now as i looked down at the scalpel in my hand having parents who were doctors did come in very handy sometimes i smiled to myself silently the pain i had felt for the past two years had now come to a head i had gone through the drug phase the alcohol phase and now came the cutting which i personally didn't mind it released a pain from me that i never thought would ever be released i knew the house would be empty at this time no one would be home to rescue me in time my twin sister was out with her new friends my parents out for dinner with their friends there i sat all alone i knew that if i was going to do this i would do this with some form of style he put on the suit that was laid all out neatly for the prom he would never attend i put it on tied the tie placed the cufflinks on neatly and i went and made my bed perfectly and i took the knife to my already abused wrists and i felt the blood surge through my body and leave it one last time

"izzy what's wrong honey?" clary asked her putting a hand on her hand

"i dont know i just feel like alec might do something stupid tonight?" she replied

"oh honey you can't protect him forever i'm sure his fine laying on his bed reading some shitty comic books" she smiled and izzy smiled back to her

"yeah i guess so he just seems so down at the moment nothing can bring him back up"izzy replied to her

"oh honey im sure its just a phase he will be fine!" she carried on telling her

"would you mind if i went home to check on him i will be five minutes tops" she asked

"ofcourse why dont me and jace take you home afterall jace and him used to be good friends right?" clary asked and jace nodded

"gladly come on before we miss anything we will meet them at the next club okay?" jace said to izzy and they got their coats on and left m

the note was the hardest thing alec ever had to write he wrote two notes one for his sister and one for his parents

his sisters went like this

Dear izzy

my darling sister none of this is your fault at all i promise

this is all my choice i can't live life the way i have been

for the past two years but one thing you must silently

promise me is that you will look after mother and father

for me but most of all look after yourself

i love you forever little sis

Alec xxxxx

the letter for his parents went along the lines of this

mother and father

im sorry i couldnt be like all the rest of the kids at school

i really tried to get people to like me but it turns out if your

the wrong kind of different the really dont like you they didn't

like me for the same reasons you did because i was gay

im sorry i tried love

alec xxx

izzy arrived at her house within ten minutes of leaving the bar

"could i use your toilet please?" clary asked her

"yeah its just through there" izzy replied

"were just going to go and check on alec" izzy said to clary

"okay i will be up in a second" clary replied as jace and izzy headed up the marble stairs to alecs room

"he may even be asleep i don't know but i just have this strange gut instinct" she says as she knocked on his door there was no answers then a few more times still no answer  
"alec its me im coming in" she said and opened the door and she screamed and ran to alec sobbing

"jace call an ambulance" she begged holding pressure to her brothers wrists everything went by in a blur clary ran up the stairs and gasped whilst helping izzy apply pressure to his wrists

maryse and robert received the call whilst out to dinner with some close friends

"i really am at an end with him he is mopping about all the time doesn't come out of his room for hours he rarely eats i really am clueless"  
"im sure its just a phase" jocelyn smiled as she looked at luke and roberts phone began to go off

"its izzy excuse me" he said and got up to take the call

"izzy i hope this is important" he said down the phone

"dad its alec" she exclaimed

"what's wrong?" he asked  
"he tried to kill himself dad he is in a really bad way please whatever you do please come and at least see him please" she begged

"Oh okay what hospital are you at?" he asked concerned

"the iratze hospital in brooklyn please daddy hurry up" she begged crying he put the phone down and rushed to his wife

"darling we need to go something has happened to one of the children" he said and maryse got up and they left

"Alecs made an attempt on his life" he told his wife and they rushed to their son's bedside


	2. Chapter 2

alec could hear an incessant beeping he just wanted it to stop it was just so constant and annoying after it being half an hour he decided to open his eyes to find out what the hell the noise was he turned his head and saw a machine beeping and telling him he was alive he groaned and all of these heads all of a sudden looked at him and began bombarding him with questions

"alec how are you feeling?"

"what on earth were you thinking?"  
"oh god we thought we had lost you"

"alec you stupid boy"

"why did you do it?"

he groaned and his heart monitor spiked and a doctor rushed in

"what on earth is going on in here?" he asked

"i havent got a clue" alec said throat dry and sore

"now all of you out i need to speak to my patient alone" he asked ushering them out of the room the doctor stood there 6ft tall his hair was black with a little hair gel in it which gave it a look that made it sparkle his eyes were beautiful the looked like they belonged in a museum just so that everyone could marvel at them he had a smile that melted alecs heart this was the most perfect species of a human being ever alec wanted him there and then all over his body he wanted those perfect lips all over his lips as he thought this he bit down on his own lip

"mr lightwood there are many questions that need to be answered"

"Fire away" alec said and smiled his best smile to the sexy doctor

"Right first things first we will need to have someone from the psychiatric ward and speak to you and decide what to do about your mental wellbeing"

"Wait a second i am fine my mental wellbeing is fantastic i just slipped up i had a bad day now screw your psychiatric ward person and let me leave!" He said to him loudly

"Mr lightwood you have to stay for at least two days and as for someone coming to speak to you we have a duty of care now my name is doctor bane and for the next two and a bit days i will be the bane of your life" he smirked leaving out the door


End file.
